


The Book of Changes

by sabinelagrande



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, Gen, I-Ching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Changes

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lovelythings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lovelythings**](http://lovelythings.dreamwidth.org/) said she wanted to be surprised, so I figured vaguely femmeslashy Firefly gen from me, of all people, would be pretty surprising. Hexagram names on mouse-over.

"She doesn't even look at me anymore," Nandi tells her, as she packs her valise. "It's been 'The Receptive' for the last seven weeks. I didn't even get to sit down this time."

"I'm sure there's a very important lesson to be learned," Inara replies tactfully. "I'm sure if you just stay-" She lets the end of the sentence hang.

Nandi gives her a sad smile. "I'm not," she replies. She kisses Inara sweetly when she goes, as if that will take away the sting of her leaving.

The paper in Inara's hand reads , just like it does every time. She crumples it in her fist.


End file.
